If I Loved You
by Destiny's Creator
Summary: School festivities are always a plus, yet sometimes we have to make little sacrifices for someone else’s bliss. Damn conscience… Revised!


Title: "If I loved you…"  
Author: Destiny's Creator  
Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't hurt me…song from "Carousel!" which, as you'll find out, fits in more ways then one…  
Genre: er…why is this one always so tough? Okay… somewhat humorous…I think…and dare I say romance? Any objections?  
Rating: PG, wow…now I have two…neat…  
Summary: School festivities are always a plus, yet sometimes we have to make little sacrifices for someone else's bliss. That damn conscience… Takes place somewhere between "A Simple Conversation" and "Just Once" if we want to regard those as in the same universe…  
Warnings: None and yes, that's a first… I mean if you want to see slash you may have to squint eyes a bit, I took a slight initiative for once but it's still not blaringly obvious, it never is…

_"Put all your eggs in one basket... and WATCH THAT BASKET!" --__Mark Twain_

The school fair was spectacular; the student council had seriously outdone themselves. I mean there were games and food, rides and food, cultural dances and food, auctions and food… and did I mention they had all types of food there?

And being lowly sophomores finally paid off too!

While sitting through the pep rallies with a "freshman suck" chant had been bad the first year, the sophomores still weren't allowed to sit in the bleachers... which meant whenever food particles, rubber balls, or small rocks were thrown—or even mice released into the crowd on the floor, as such the case last semester—the lower class had to take it all with gritted teeth.

But now, all the juniors and seniors were in charge of running the carnival and bowing to our every beck and command! If you didn't mind the ominous promise of being stuffed into the nearest locker later that is…

Dunk booths and cotton candy, obstacle courses and caramel apples, fun houses and cinnamon sticks... the festivities were endless! And the best part was being with your best friend…while also competing in an eating contest with said companion.

"Sorry V, you just didn't stand a chance against me and my invincible stomach!"

"Yeah but Ritchie…downing 18 pies? You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Hey, growing boys need to keep up weight and all…" I chuckle uneasily.

Why did he keep on pointing this out? I'm self-conscious enough as it is! It's bad he's been watching my consumption habits like a hawk since he came back from his future escapade; but I've been good… didn't I deserve a night off? Pretty please?

"So…what do you want to do next then?"

"I dunno…want to try dunking Mr. Farrell? I need to get back at him for that humongous World History exam he gave us; my fingers are still sore and swollen…"

Virgil snickered and I knew I had him there, if ever superhero target practice would come in handy…

"Okay, but after that, let's head in that direction next okay?"

I look off to where he was pointing and stiffened…

"The…er… 'Tunnel of Love' V-man? Um…"

"Yeah Rich, won't this be the perfect opportunity to ask Daisy out?" He's been dying to do that since she transferred. "And I know Frieda's been eyeing you for some time now…" Doubt it very much, thanks.

I swallow shakily--hehe, great…--not that I didn't find Frieda very, erm, nice looking… It's just I'm terrible around girls and…

"Well, come on!"

…I really, really didn't want to do this.

But who can say 'no' to Virgil Hawkins?

_If I loved you…  
Time and again I would try to say,  
All I'd want you to know…_

Successful dunking, my grade rapidly disappearing into non-existence with that glare my teacher gave me. But both Virgil and I reluctantly agreed it was worth it.

However—unfortunately—we didn't stick around to try our luck with another round…

…Yep, next year we're definitely wearing bags over our heads—or our costume masks, or our masks—before attempting that again…

We were having a good time and I was really, sincerely, hoping by now Virgil that had forgotten his 'ingenious plan.'

But there are two constants with V: (1) he's really stubborn and (2) he never forgets anything…ever.

"There they are Rich!"

"Who…?" I mumble into my ice cream, already dreading the answer, but silently preparing myself nonetheless for assured humiliation.

"Daisy and Frieda of course!" As if that wasn't glaringly obvious, and he waves them over with the strangest gleam in his eye…

…and I down the rest of my soda in one gulp.

This, in fact, was really quite ditzy of me—and incredibly stupid—all at once.

"Ritchie, what were you thinking!" Virgil exclaims as he pounds at my back…which turns out isn't as helpful as one would think.

"Getting nervous are we?" He adds in a hushed whisper when I stop choking, nudging me a bit too hard in the ribs. Oh, the abuse I put up with…

I cough again in embarrassment, though not for any reasons he can think of…

"Yeah, sure am V…" I groan inwardly, and apparently outwardly too as Virgil gives me the strangest look.

_  
If I loved you...  
Words wouldn't come in an easy way,  
Round in circles I'd go…_

I was resigned to my fate: ready to walk the plank, dive in, and face the sharks; ready to encounter the hangman and swing by my neck from the gallows; ready to step into oncoming traffic; ride my bike without helmet or training wheels; tempt the bulldog with a slab of filet mignon, and… then, by God, a miracle happens!

For me that is, I almost feel sorry for Virgil…

Well almost but not quite, I'm too ecstatic to feel bad for my happiness at my friend's misfortune.

Apparently, a wall has been erected between the two standing lines, so there's no way to tell who will end up with whom. And naturally the boy's line is that much longer than the sparsely populated girl's…

Whoopee!

I mean, it was only a cheep water ride in a plastic swan through a tent filled with stuffed animals anyway, but all the same…whew… saved!

"Aw, that's too bad!" Sure it was…

"Yeah," Frieda pouts, "I was really looking forward to this one too…"

She was?

"Oh well, ladies and gents," I proclaim dramatically, perhaps a little too overly excited about the 'predicament,' but what can I do? "Who's up for another go on the 'Hurl o' Whirl?"

"Nonsense Rich, there's still a way to show the girls a little fun…" and he points, and I've never wished for a destructive bang baby more then right then…

Of course, the Carousel…

I might have known…

With a firm grip on Daisy's right hand and an equally as strong one on my left arm, he marches us all towards our doom—I mean the ride—with an air of absolute confidence...

Frieda, trailing us, giggles at something…

I'm scared.

But for the second time that night I found myself giving praiseful thanks to the Creator—which is odd since I'm not that religious—and at that instant I could almost kiss Francis for showing up when he did, precisely on cue to save the day, whether he knew it or not…

"Shove off, F-stop! We don't want any trouble!" Did I mention V has a temper problem? Anger management may be needed here to stop major pummeling, and that's usually where I step in…

Look at me, I'm just an innocent little punching bag!

"Whoa, easy now boys, can't we just enjoy ourselves for one night? This party is big enough for all of us…" Even your fat, usually fire raging cranium…

"Back off dweeb, before I make you into a personal piñata!"

Wow, that was…original…but nevertheless I scurry back, just in case… because in his case, his bite is actually way worse than his bark.

Course his bark's note very good.

And Virgil fumes.

"I said stuff it and sod off!"

Um…Virgil…I try to motion for him to stay quiet, all the while praying for divine intervention, which has worked halfway-decently up till now…

Sometimes he forgets when he's not wearing the costume and I swear being a superhero goes straight to the head first…

I signal, finger across the throat, hopefully inconspicuously.

"And what are you going to do about it Hawkins?"

Opps… Virgil turns red, meaning he's remembered, and considering who we're with…

Darn, fortune's good graces sure left in a hurry…

At least he's not flaming.

We're both lifted off the ground—which is quite an achievement, be assured, after all the pigging I've done this evening, someone must have been working out. I quench the urge to ask him if he hit the bell at the strength test booth (Virgil did only with a little extra discreet shock)—and thrown forcibly into the nearest Ferris wheel cart.

And take off…

_Longing to tell you but afraid and shy,  
I'd let my golden chances pass me by…_

Virgil immediately throws himself half over the side, me grabbing hold of his shirt lest I lose him completely.

"V-man!"

"Let go of me Ritchie!"

"V, you're not in outfit, you don't have your disc, and you can't fly without it! We're two stories high by now!

"And besides," I add after a moment, adjusting my glasses and peering down at the little people-turned-specks for myself, "there's no rush, looks like Hotstreak left Daisy and Frieda alone, they're just fine…"

It was true, they're both down there waving at us and as soon as we each give the thumbs up, they rush off into some booth or another, probably trying to win one of those corny stuffed poodles all the girls are raving about now…

"Well this is great… just peachy!" Virgil leans back in a huff, overly-emphasizing his sarcasm in my opinion with the added sulking and crossed arms…

And the Farris Wheel stops at the very top.

"It's probably broken down too, right?"

I shake my head in dismay.

"No, it does that automatically. Would you just relax Virgil? Hey, it's not so bad up here, nice breeze, good view…"

"…no girls…"

"…and the world's not going to end either!" I finish, ignoring him. Lately hormones have kept Virgil on a one track mindset, him always going for the 'damsels in distress' while I take care of the real fixes when vis a vis Static and Gear…

Not that I'm complaining mind, I'm so timid at times I'd risk missing the catch.

"So could you please just try and enjoy this for once?" I finally beg after a long silence predictably ensues, "see look! You can see H.Q. from here!"

"…you mean the gas station? So what Rich, we've been higher than this a million times!"

"…"

He had his point, and I certainly couldn't convince him otherwise.

"You're no fun."

"Alright just…wake me when it's over 'kay?" And with that he promptly rests his head comfortably against my shoulder and—by all appearances—goes to sleep.

I just sigh in defeat as the Farris Wheel starts up again.

Even so, it's good having him here with me…

_Soon you'd leave me,  
Off you would go in the midst of day…_

When it's finally over, I have to shake him awake. He groggily tries to bat my hands away before making an equally pathetic attempt at sitting up, which he promptly falls over at…

"Ah yes, I can see now which one of us will be in the ballet V."

"Shuddup…"

"And it took you only about what, three minutes to drift off into lala land? Someone's got to cut back on the late night patrolling…"

"Virgil! Ritchie!"

Gee, life was going so well too, but all good things must come to an end… le sigh.

"Oh, hey Daisy, hey Frieda…" I greet without much enthusiasm, but nobody seems to notice. Even Virgil makes the effort to straighten from his previously slumped position over my shoulder.

"Thanks V, now I gotta go wipe off all the drool…"

That earned me a slap over the head.

"You guys all right?"

"Yeah, hey, we're cool… We're like rocks, Rich and I, no need to sound anxious..."

Smooth V, very smooth... I graciously resist an eye roll.

"What about you two?" I chip in after a meaningful glance from Virgil; apparently I'm now a well trained puppy, to act and behave accordingly…

I've always been. Don't ask.

"Great, you two ready to go then?"

That catches me…

"On what, another ride? Everything's almost closed…" I leave the rest unsaid, including my gratification of the issue.

"No dummy! The fireworks are going to start any minute!"

And Virgil's wide awake again, immediately pushing me to the side to slip an arm around Daisy's shoulders…

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Time to back out fast…

"Er, no thanks V-man, I've had enough for one day… I really think I over did it on the sweets, better to just go home and lie down…"

Oh yeah, had that one ready hours ago, lame sounding, yes, but certainly useful…

"Are you sure Rich?"

Virgil looks confused and all in all, I guess I don't really blame him for it.

"Positive."

_Never, never to know…  
_

"Alright then man, see ya later…and peace!" His last words of the night continue to echo long after I've started my walk home, knuckles still aching slightly as a reminder of our recent farewell.

In the end, the fireworks display is magnificent. I can see them quite well from here in fact, minus a few streetlights…

But somehow I can't truly appreciate them right now. I mean all they really are is colored gunpowder set off in bursts of flame and light… right?

I grudgingly must admit, no matter how my intelligence tries to ruin it for me; they were still brilliant.

Even if they do obstruct the stars.

Still though, I wish I could've stayed long enough to visit the petting zoo. Though that'd probably have proved disastrous considering all my other previous encounters with animals, but it's the principle of the thing… another laugh shared between us at my expense.

Ah well, Virgil, as long as you're happy…

In spite of everything else, that's what truly counts.

_How I'd love you,  
If I loved you…_

The End


End file.
